Project Summary/Abstract The State of Alaska Food Safety and Sanitation Program (FSS) provides direct public health and regulatory oversight of manufactured food establishments, retail food establishments, public facilities, and shellfish shippers, producers, and processors throughout Alaska. In January 2005, Alaska enrolled in the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS), recognized critical elements in creating a national, fully integrated food safety system by establishing a uniform basis for measuring and improving the performance of retail food programs in the United States. Conformance with these standards assists both federal and state programs in better directing their regulatory activities at reducing foodborne illness hazards in retail food establishments. Alaska has assessed its program and has developed a comprehensive strategic plan to continuously improve program areas that do not meet a particular standard with the intention of achieving full conformance by year five of this proposed cooperative agreement. Under this proposed cooperative P u vUo l [} i ] }(} } Z}]v U^ v ] ((U v complete the Risk Factor Survey 3. Additionally, Alaska will perform comprehensive self-assessments, updating its strategic plan accordingly, and fully participate in initiatives supporting the VNRFRPS with the goal of implementing a risk-based program that continuously improves over time.